


according to plan

by StarLitSiren



Series: Elizabeth Queen [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Ever After High, Harry Potter - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, Myth-o-maniac, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLitSiren/pseuds/StarLitSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth (she goes by Liz) is going to her first year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And everything goes exactly as she planned. Even though it may not seem like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	according to plan

the chains jangled as i was dragged down the hallway towards the great hall. i don't know which is worse. the fact that i was being dragged through the greatest wizarding school ever or that i was being dragged by one of the most sentimental teachers of them all. though everyone thinks he's a cold-hearted death eater. which might be true. it's hard to tell with Snape. 

it wasn't much further to the great hall. i knew that Snape was going to ask Dumbledore to banish me. but you can't banish the queen from her own land. luckily Dumbledore knows that. 

"Ah Severus. there you are. we were beginning to get worried. Who's that with you?" Albus asked.

"I caught this, monster, prowling around my office. of course she was in were-wolf form." Snape replied

"I'm not a were-wolf. and if i was you'd be dead already. i'm just an animus." i said. 

"Don't lie to me. as if a child like you could perform a perfect transformation that even most adult animus's can't do."

i was about to respond when Dumbledore interrupted me. "never mind that. you girl what is your name." he asked pointing to me. 

"Elizabeth." i replied.

"and how old are you Elizabeth?"

"13."

"does it really ma-." Snape started. 

"it does matter because we are going to treat her as any other student. as she will be soon. luckily minerva hasn't but away the sorting hat yet. and with how skilled she is she should be graduated by now but i think she should be in her 3rd year.

"but" Snape started.

"no buts. i've made up my mind." Albus said finally.

"hmmm." the sorting hat commented, "you have each of the qualities that each house surrounds it self with... but Gryffindor stands out the most. congratulations your majesty." 

i started walking over to the Gryffindor table when i felt a hand on my shoulder. it was Snape. 

"you don't sit here. you sit over there." he said as he pointed over to a secluded table behind where the staff was eating. i went over to the table sulking. i knew this would all happen i just needed to act like i didn't. 

"if anyone would like to sit with the monster, they can if they wish. i certainly won't stop you." Snape told everyone.

i looked into the crowd with hopefully. everyone avoided my gaze. a few seconds later i saw a girl stand up and walk over to my table. i could tell by her robes she was a Gryffindor also.

"hi. i'm Hermione." she said holding out her hand.

"Liz." i replied. 

"i want to say i'm surprised by Snape's reaction to you but i honestly can't. he's always been like that. but he probably hates you even more now that your a Gryffindor." 

"i don't think that's possible." i said half truthfully.

hermione and i talked and ate all the rest of the evening. she told all about her 1st and second year here. and the adventures she and her two friends, Harry and Ron, have had. 

"Dang, i would have not been able to survive that. i hate snakes." i said after she had finished the story about her second year.

"i know i still feel really bad for Ginny." Hermione replied. "now you tell me about your life."

"well, one of my sisters killed my father, my mother was killed by my step-niece. but people came and adopted me. since neither of my sisters could take care of me. i have three sisters. the oldest two i have no clue how old they are. they don't even know how old they are. and my third sister is my twin. she is tree minutes younger than me. they all have magic but they were home schooled." i said.

**Author's Note:**

> I have thought of this fanfic ever since I first watched Harry Potter and I just kept adding to it the more I watched tv and read. Until now I've kept this all in head and it's really hard to put the pictures in my mind into words. Hope you like it!


End file.
